


Royal Blue

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why were there women's panties in Erwin's drawer, Levi wondered. Was he cheating on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> for NSFW eruri week day 5: lingerie...it's late but i spent more time on it than i meant to so i decided to post it here too :)

Levi found the panties hiding in the back of Erwin’s underwear drawer, while he’d been idly rooting around for a pair of his old boxers to lounge around in all day. He was off of work and wanted to relax, and in his 6 month long relationship with Erwin, he’d found them to be the perfect thing to be lazy in while half-dressed. They were soft, worn, and comfortable, and big enough on him for his junk to not feel restricted while also keeping it warm, too. Because Erwin didn’t often wear them, there was always a pair clean for him - except for apparently this time, because he’d been digging around for nearly half a minute and-

_ What the fuck?  _

Levi stopped when his fingers brushed something thin, coarse, and unmistakably  _ lacy  _ rather than soft cotton, a confused look crossing his features while he felt it. What the hell was that? Something illicit? The fact that it was shoved into the back of a private drawer made him think so, because that was where people liked to keep shit like that: somewhere hidden and discreet where no one else would be likely to find it. 

No one except for Levi, anyway, who stayed at Erwin’s house more often than he didn’t, and who did his laundry, and who wore his clothes like they were pajamas. Because of that, Levi knew for a fact that whatever he was touching in Erwin’s drawer had not been there a week ago. That was the last time he’d looked for boxers and the last time he’d washed his underwear, and wherever this had come from, it had been put there since then. 

Narrowing his eyes, Levi pulled out the offending item that he’d still been holding onto. He hadn’t been able to see over the top of the drawer to tell what it was, but he’d had his suspicions - suspicions that proved to be correct as soon as he caught sight of what the material was: a pair of royal blue, women’s lace panties. That was what they’d felt like and one of the only things he could think of for them to be, and now that it was confirmed that’s what he’d been holding, he knew he’d been right to assume that Erwin had been keeping them hidden.

But why were they there in the first place? Why were there panties in the back of one of Erwin's drawers -  _ women’s _ panties - when Erwin was in a relationship with Levi? Was he cheating on him?

Just the thought hurt, and Levi didn't want to believe it. He trusted Erwin and knew he was falling in love with him, and nothing had happened to indicate that Erwin didn't feel the same. However, standing there in Erwin's bedroom and holding women’s underwear out in front of him, Levi could not think of any other explanation. Why else would they be there, hidden, if the woman Erwin was sleeping with hadn't left them behind? Levi did not know, and with a painful pit developing in his stomach, he imagined that Erwin had shoved them away inside the drawer in the hopes that he wouldn't find out. 

Unfortunately, though, he had, and now he felt sick. How could he do this to him, Levi thought, when all this time he'd thought Erwin had been happy? Was he not good enough for him, or something? Was he too difficult? Was it his looks?

Probably, because as much as Erwin told him he was gorgeous when they were together, Levi found it hard to believe. He was short and temperamental, and the woman Erwin was fucking on the side was probably beautiful, like him. She was probably tall, too, he imagined, with long legs and wide hips - things that Levi did not did not possess, and never would. The size of the panties seemed to indicate that was true, and suddenly feeling disgusted, hurt, and angry, Levi threw them onto Erwin's bed and stalked out of the room. 

Wiping away welling tears, he found himself checking the time, noting that it was 10:00 AM - about two hours before Erwin came home for lunch time. His house wasn't far from where he worked and he always did that when Levi was there, and he had no reason to believe that he wouldn’t that day. He’d been looking forward to it until he’d made his shitty discovery, but now, he thought, their lunch date might end with their relationship falling apart. Obviously, Levi was going to ask Erwin about this, because he couldn’t sit on it and pretend it hadn’t happened. If Erwin was cheating on him then he’d already been taken for a fool enough; he wasn’t going to let it continue any fucking longer when he’d possibly discovered proof and uncovered his lies.

Unfortunately, as angry as he was at the thought of being taken advantage of like that, the sadness and distraught feelings he had were much, much worse. He dreaded the thought of confronting Erwin because he didn’t want it to be true, and while he waited for him to get home, he found himself hoping he was wrong about what he’d found more than he ever had anything else in his entire life. He was anxious about it, and stressed, because he was happy with Erwin and he didn’t want things to end, much less to find out that everything between them had all been a lie. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it, and the two hours before Erwin came home seemed to pass as slowly as an entire day. By the time Levi heard his key clicking in the lock he was nauseous and had practically bitten his lip raw from worry, and although he’d imagined himself saying many things to Erwin when he walked in to confront him, when he actually did he found that he couldn’t speak. 

Naturally, though, Erwin still sensed that something was wrong immediately, because the smile he’d been wearing for Levi disappeared almost as soon as he laid eyes on him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, taking in Levi’s stiff, tense posture and dark frown - surely noticing how he didn’t walk forward to greet him with a kiss like he usually did, too. “Are you alright?”

Biting his lip, Levi debated on what to say. In the end, he decided to just blurt it out, because what was the point in beating around the bush? “I found the panties in your drawer.”

“Oh.” Erwin said quietly, his lips parting and his eyebrows raising in surprise. 

He swallowed nervously and said nothing else, and as the pit in his stomach grew, Levi glanced away sharply.

“Well, who the hell do they belong to? Are you fucking someone else?” He said, his expression turning into a glare as he spoke.

“What? No-”

“I’m not a fucking idiot, Erwin!” 

“I know that. I’m not cheating on you, Levi.”

“Then why are you hiding women’s underwear?!”

“Because,” Erwin said, his mouth hanging open for a minute before he continued speaking. “I bought them. They’re mine.”

At that, Levi froze. His expression changed from anger and agitation to confusion and disbelief, and he shook his head.  _ “What?” _

Seconds before, his voice had raised to a volume that was near to yelling during their exchange, but now it went quiet again as his mind struggled to comprehend what Erwin had just told him. What the fuck was he talking about? He’d bought women’s panties? For  _ himself? _

“I think I have the receipt still, here.” Erwin started, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. 

He pulled it out and started rifling through it, approaching Levi at the same time so he could show him the proof, but stopped when Levi held up his arms as if to halt him.

“Wait, I don’t-” He said, his brows drawing down while his mind continued to race. Just from how Erwin was speaking and practically racing to show him that he  _ wasn’t  _ cheating made Levi sure he was telling the truth, but apart from how relieved he felt, he was having a hard time digesting what he now suspected: that Erwin had bought women’s panties to wear on his own ass, and had not shared it with Levi. “I believe you, but...I mean, why?”

“Why did I buy them?” Erwin mumbled, raising his eyes towards and looking away, as if he was embarrassed. 

“I guess, yeah. And why were they hidden?”

“I just...well, I was curious about how they felt. I always have been. Mainly, though, I thought you might like them, but then I wasn’t sure how to bring up the topic in case you didn’t. I was self-conscious, I suppose.”

Erwin ended his explanation with a sheepish smile, one that Levi could barely process along with how his cheeks were turning red. Clearly, he wasn’t making any of this up, and suddenly Levi’s mood did a 180. Suddenly, not only was he happy and grateful that he’d gotten Erwin all wrong, but he was excited too, awed that someone like Erwin - who was usually confident and assured in bed, leading the way, so to speak, when they tried new things while Levi grew flustered - had not only bought panties for himself, but was embarrassed about it.   

“You big idiot.” He mumbled with that thought, approaching Erwin to fist two hands into his shirt. “Are you fucking kidding me? Why wouldn’t I like that shit?”

“I…well, I don’t know. You've never mentioned anything like that before.” Erwin answered, smiling hesitantly. He looked reluctant and still a bit unsure, and hadn’t yet moved in response to his touch. 

“Even if I didn’t, I wouldn't judge you for it, Erwin. Fuck, I thought you were screwing some woman behind my back.” 

“No.” Erwin responded, shaking his head at Levi's words. They prompted him to finally lift his arms to wrap him up in a hug, holding him close while he gazed down at him. “I would never. I wouldn't do anything like that to you, or to us. Do you not trust me, Levi?”

Biting his lip, Levi closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Erwin's warm chest. For a brief moment he felt bad about what he'd suspected, because he'd never have assumed it before and now that he knew the truth, it seemed ludicrous. Really, though, what else was he supposed to think? He wouldn't have ever guessed that Erwin was the type to be into wearing shit like that. “Yeah, I do. But I didn't know you wanted to wear women’s underwear, either. Not that I'm complaining.”

“You're not?” Erwin asked, chuckling lightly and pressing a kiss to the top of Levi's hair. 

Licking his lips, Levi pulled back and shook his head.  _ Of course _ he wasn't complaining, because now that he knew they didn't belong to anyone else, the thought of Erwin wearing the lacy, royal blue underwear he'd found was just about one of the most appealing things he could imagine. His ass probably looked fantastic in them, he thought, as would his cock, and before Levi could stop himself, he was grabbing hold of Erwin's shirt again and pulling him backward. 

“Fuck no.” He said, swallowing thickly to coat his dry mouth. “In fact, I want to see them on you right now.”

“Now? Do we have time?” Erwin asked, letting himself be led along by Levi all the same.

“We have time for that.” Levi murmured. 

Other possibilities ran through his mind too though - all of them incredibly arousing - and he turned so that he could walk that much quicker, grabbing Erwin's hand to pull him along behind him to the bedroom. They reached it within seconds, and although Levi was already half hard, once he laid eyes on the underwear still lying on the bed his cock almost immediately sprung to life the rest of the way. His heart hammered in his chest too and he felt his cheeks growing flushed, and when he turned around, he saw that Erwin looked much the same way. 

“Are you gonna put them on for me?” Levi asked, wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck, standing up onto his toes to get closer to his lips. “I'm pretty sure I won't be able to keep my hands off you once you do.”

Levi wasn't lying, but he'd mostly added that last part just in case Erwin was still feeling self-conscious. If he was, he didn't show it, as Levi's words were apparently enough for him to break free from his embrace and grab the underwear in a hurry. He picked them up and strode to the bathroom while Levi sat himself on the bed, unable to stop from palming at his own bulge through his pants. He bit his lip while he did so and then decided to get rid of them in preparation, undoing the button and squirming until his legs were free. By then only a half a minute had passed, and he was already wondering what the fuck was taking Erwin so long. Admittedly, it didn't take much to get him worked up, but right then, he was more turned on and excited than he had been in a while, struggling to remain patient while the image of Erwin in blue, lacy panties danced around in his mind.

Fortunately, it wasn’t much longer after that before he came back out, completely naked except for the underwear now resting over his groin. Just the sight of him like that, all tall and strapping and thick, was enough to make Levi feel like his heart was going to stop, because  _ fuck _ , they looked perfect - tight and snug and revealing just enough skin through the lace to drive him crazy. The color suited him as did the fit, which was low, low enough so that his hip bones jutted out sharply from the top of them in a mouth-watering ‘v.’ They framed his hard cock that happened to be sticking out of them too - it was too fucking big to fit inside the damned things by a good deal, Levi realized with a barely restrained groan - and hugged his ass so perfectly that Levi almost,  _ almost _ , didn’t want to put his hands on him to disturb the fit. 

He got a good look at it when Erwin walked around the bed, but no matter how amazing and tight it looked, in the end nothing could prevent Levi from immediately reaching out to touch when Erwin reached him. He placed his palms on his thighs and rubbed his fingers over the lacy material, so distracted by the feel of Erwin’s warm skin beneath it that he was able to take advantage and push Levi down onto the mattress. 

He climbed over him and kissed him, a heated one that also contained a smile, as if it had finally sunk in that Levi was completely into the idea of what he was wearing. His expression held a mix of relief and fondness too, covered by a steadily darkening, pink flush. As eager for this as he was Levi had no doubt that he had one to match, and found himself getting over how he’d been temporarily stunned while he kissed Erwin back, licking into his mouth before he suddenly grabbed at his shoulders to roll them both over. 

Levi landed straddling his thighs, biting his lip while he let his gaze run down his body again. His hands followed, sliding over the skin of his firm chest before they ran over the muscles of his abdomen, finally coming to rest at his waist again - right above where the panties sat on his hips. 

“Shit.” He said, letting his thumbs trail over the edge of them. Briefly, he rubbed one along the tip of Erwin’s cock where it was peeking out, his eyes going lidded when Erwin let out a small gasp beneath him. “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t like this. You look fucking amazing.”

At that, Erwin chuckled. He smiled up at Levi again too, resting his hands on his thighs, and shifted.

“I’m glad I was wrong.”

“Yeah.” Levi snorted, remembering how he’d nearly lost his shit thinking that Erwin had been cheating on him earlier. “I know the feeling.”

Erwin’s lips curved up wider until Levi bent to kiss him again, using the palm of his hand to rub at his bulge through the panties. It made Erwin groan into his mouth and buck his hips, and Levi wished that he had all day to take his time with him. He wanted to enjoy this, he thought, but they couldn’t - not right then. Erwin only had an hour for lunch and they’d probably already wasted a quarter of it, and because he was not letting Erwin get out of there without at least one of them coming, he probably needed to get a move on. 

“Don’t move.” He said with that in mind, deciding that he would just have to get the rest of his fill later that night. 

Climbing off him, Levi sank down onto his knees between Erwin’s on the floor, immediately pressing his face to where his balls were nestled snugly inside the lace. He nudged one with his nose, mouthing at it gently through the fabric, and then did the same with the covered line of his cock, unable to not palm at himself already too even though he’d barely even gotten started. He couldn’t help it; it was just so damned  _ erotic  _ seeing someone as large, manly, and muscled as Erwin inside something delicate and feminine like this, and it was all he could do to tear his eyes away from the sight long enough to suck the head of his cock into his mouth. 

He did so sharply, fitting his lips around it, and then tugged the panties down so he could lick at him more that way, pleased when he heard a low sound coming from Erwin above him. After that, he didn’t waste anymore time, and worked his mouth down Erwin’s length as steadily as he could, relishing how heavy and hot it felt resting on his tongue. He bobbed up and down until he was able to take him down his throat all the way, and swallowed, sucking him like that while Erwin moved to cradle his head. He did so gently and ran his fingers through Levi’s hair, moaning and bucking up into his mouth a bit by then, and spread his thighs wider, giving Levi an idea that might help Erwin reach the edge faster. 

He didn’t necessarily want this to end, but he didn’t want him to be late for work either, and with that in mind, he pulled off his cock with a wet, lewd sound, wiping his mouth before he stuck a finger inside to coat it with saliva. Then, he slipped Erwin’s panties to the side and worked it in between his ass cheeks, steadily nudging the digit into his hole as gently as he could. He kissed at Erwin’s thigh and watched him while he did so - just to make sure he was taking it fine with no lube - and found himself pleased when Erwin exhaled in pleasure. His eyelids fluttered and he then gasped the breath back in when Levi suddenly sucked a mark into his skin, leaning forward to run his tongue all over his cock while he continued to finger him. 

He couldn’t resist teasing him a bit like that for at least a minute, pressing against his prostate and waiting until Erwin was gasping, moaning, and shifting his hips more desperately before he took him into his mouth again. Swallowing him whole, Levi groaned around his cock when Erwin suddenly bucked hard and clenched around his finger, doubling his efforts because he could tell that it wouldn’t be much longer before he finished. Erwin’s steady loss of control indicated that every time, and sure enough, after a few more seconds he suddenly stiffened, let out a breathy cry, and then released into Levi’s mouth, spilling the hot, bitter fluid down his throat with a shudder. 

Levi swallowed it as quickly as he could, lazily sucking Erwin for a few more moments until he went completely boneless. Only then did he pull off and remove his finger, licking his lips and lifting his eyes to take in the mess that he’d made of Erwin.

“Levi.” He groaned when their gazes met, actually letting out a breathy chuckle while he sat up onto his elbows. “That was-”

“Yeah.” Levi interrupted, because he knew what Erwin was going to say: incredible, or good, or something along those lines because of how exciting the past handful of moments had been.

He certainly agreed, but he was also a little mournful that Erwin was going to have to leave, because he wasn't done with him yet and he just wanted to spend more time with him. He felt relieved all over again that Erwin hadn't been cheating on him, and glad that  _ he _ seemed to be as happy as Levi was in their relationship. After what they'd just done, too, Levi felt closer to him than ever, and was sure that he could see himself staying with him for the rest of his life. 

“Erwin.” He said, with that thought crossing his mind. 

He climbed back up onto the bed and over him, forgetting about the panties for a moment so he could kiss and wrap his arms around his neck. He hugged him tight and practically melted when Erwin rolled them over and moved his lips over his own warmly, clinging to him and burying his face into his chest once they were through. 

“I'm sorry I worried you.” Erwin said, combing his fingers through Levi’s hair. “I would have brought it up eventually. I was just trying to figure out how.”

“Next time, just tell me. I wanna know what you like.” Levi responded, briefly wondering if Erwin had any other secret fantasies that he didn’t know about. That, however, was a question for another time, because even if he did want to know, he wouldn’t force Erwin to talk about anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Besides, they hadn’t even finished exploring this new discovery yet, and he still couldn’t believe that he’d been so wrong about who the underwear belonged to. “I’m sorry too. For assuming something so shitty, or whatever. I just couldn’t stop thinking about it, and-”

“It doesn’t matter. I understand. But I do hope you believe me when I say I never would.” Erwin said, staring down at Levi intently, as if to further convince him of what he was saying.

Nodding, though, Levi bit his lip. He lifted his head to kiss Erwin quickly, and then spoke. “Yeah. I do. I trust you.”

“Good.” Erwin said, shifting on the bed. “Now, it seems that we aren’t done here yet.”

At that, his hand lowered down between Levi’s legs, cupping his still hard cock through his own underwear. He moved his hips toward his palm almost on instinct, wanting nothing more than to close his eyes and rut against Erwin’s hand until he came. By then he was almost aching from the lack of relief, but unfortunately, they just did not have the time.

“You’re gonna be late to work.” Levi said with that in mind, nearly groaning as he forced himself to sit up. “I’ll jerk off when you’re gone.”

Naturally, Erwin frowned, but a quick glance to the clock on the bedside table seemed to convince him that Levi was right. Even after that he still looked like he wanted to protest though, and if he did, Levi wasn’t sure that he’d be able to keep from giving in. However, it was only a second later - after lowering his eyes and taking Erwin in all over again - that he thought of something else, something that would be able to get him through the rest of the day without feeling unsatisfied.

“Wear those back to work.” He said, blurting the idea and feeling his face warm and his heart rate quicken all over again while he imagined it. “Under your clothes.”

“The panties?” Erwin asked, two pink spots appearing on his own cheeks too. 

“Yeah. That way I’ll have something to think about while you’re gone, and once you get back, we can pick up where we left off. How does that shit sound?” Levi responded, leaning over to give Erwin a light, lingering kiss.

He hoped that it held enough promise to convince him, as the thought of Erwin wearing lacy women’s underwear under his dress slacks and button down business shirt was just as arousing as seeing him with nothing else but them on. It was exciting, and although Levi wondered if Erwin felt self-conscious again, he didn’t act like it.

“Alright.” He said, smiling, standing up a moment later to go put on his pants. “As long as I get my fill of you at some point.”

At that, Levi almost broke out into a matching grin, but instead walked forward to give Erwin a sharp smack across his backside _.  _ “Yeah, don’t worry. You’re gonna get your fill of me, alright. Or at least your ass will, as long as you’re still wearing those fucking panties.”


End file.
